


Love & Pokemon {ART}

by DevilsCure



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, Growlithe - Freeform, Joltik, Love, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, cleffa - Freeform, espurr - Freeform, flat color, goomy - Freeform, mimikyu - Freeform, poochyena - Freeform, rowlet - Freeform, shiny, stufful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCure/pseuds/DevilsCure
Summary: My gift for iwastetimechasingcars or http://yikes-cosmos.tumblr.com/. I Hope you like it. I know the coloring is all wonky and I really wanted to add more depth, dimension, and detail but I started a new job and I've had less time than I anticipated.All excuses I know.
I really hope you have the best Christmas or Kwanzaa or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate! 
(If you want, I will totally make this 100% better. It'll just take me a bit. Message me on here or tumblr!)
also....again.... You're a cool person and I wanna be your friend like omg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwastetimechasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwastetimechasingcars/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ibiz9w)


End file.
